Havent you heard that I'm the new cancer
by SleepwalkerInDreamersClothing
Summary: random jogan drabble using panic at the disco i wrote loooong ago like around ch 24ish of cp coulters dalton. dont know how much sense it makes.. but its good for kicks! :   julian/logan. not really that angsty i guess.


(A/N: this is a reeeallly old thing I wrote during chapter 24 –I think- of cpcoulter's Dalton story and I don't look at her tumblr often so things may have evolved I dunno. But this was on tumblr at some point too and I just found It in my documents so I figured HEY! Why not post it! Idk its kinda out of character in the fact that THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN but I guess its still fun read anyway! Haha. I don't own the characters nor do I own the song)

If Julian was going, which he was sure now that he was, he would go out with

a bang. He was more full of resentment now, resentment and anger and it was all

directed towards one blonde, green eyed, and completely oblivious warbler. But he

would have no room for regret. Not after this. He was now standing outside the door

of the banquet hall, the thick wood being the only thing separating him from

confronting the boy and finally having his satisfaction. Logan never needed to know

how he really felt about him, he would never notice for himself, but Julian at least

wanted him to know that he wont be taking his shit and he see's right through it.

And Logan seems to like making a scene, so why not Julian make a show of it?

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Logan sat towards the end of the long and narrow table, his head resting in

his palm and trying so hard not to get up and scream. It was so agonizing sitting

there listening to all these people discussing him, and he not even having any say in

the matter whatsoever. But still, this wasn't the first time he found himself in one of

these meetings. After his last outburst, his senator father scheduled another one of

these banquet meetings, organizing his sons future takeover of his career and

management of his behavior. He was well aware of the fact that he was being

lectured at but he really couldn't care less, his thoughts were elsewhere. Suddenly

the heavy oak doors of the room burst open and his head shot up attentively. As his

eyes trailed up towards the double doors he saw the figure of Julian, fire in his eyes,

standing in the threshold.

"Julian? What the hell?"

Everyone in the hall was looking up and now looked at Logan with a look that

seemed to ask "you know this guy?"

One of the staff began to make his way from the corner of the room to escort the

determined actor out but as he reached the doors Julian pulled out his ipod, put the

speakers on high and let out a snide laugh as the sound of snare drums began to

seep out. Julian knew exactly what he was doing and he also knew it was the last bit

of fun he would have in a long time. He took of the long coat he was wearing and flug

it at the staff member that had come to take him out. The sound of the band came

from the speakers and with a maniacal tone he began to sing

_**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman**_

_**From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed**_

The faces of the people at the table looked genuinely shocked, not even able to

comprehend what was happening enough to react.

_**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it**_

_**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and**_

One of the female staff workers began to pull out her cell phone but Julian got it

from her and closed it, shaking his finger at her telling her no.

_**Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman**_

_**From that moment, you'll be out of place and under dressed**_

_**I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it**_

_**Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and**_

Logan was fuming. He hadn't even realized that he had risen from his chair and

digging his fingernails into the redwood table. Julian noticed the blonde's reaction

and boy was he loving it.

Julian began to have a little fun now. He spotted the man at the other head of the

table and recognized him to be Logans father and walked up to him, singing right in

his face and looking him up and down pitifully.

_**When you're in black slacks with accentuating**_

_**Off-white, pinstripes, woah-oh**_

_**Everything goes according to plan**_

He pulled back and spun around jumping up onto the table, making perfect eye

contact with Logan's piercing green ones.

_**I'm the new cancer**_

_**Never looked better, you can't stand it**_

_**Because you say so under your breath**_

_**Your reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"**_

_**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**_

_**Never looked better and you can't stand it**_

All the while Logan's father seemed to come out of his state of disbelief and was now

shouting through the whole elaborate display

"GET OUT! SOME BODY GET THIS NUT JOB OUT OF HERE"

Logan pointed at the door and Julian laughed and made a hand gesture implying

"after you"

Logan stormed out of the room and behind him Julian slammed shut the double

doors. Logan now had Julian cornered and pressed into the wall.

Logan was infuriated. What the HELL was this asshole doing? He knew exactly what

song Julian was singing to and he knew the part that came next, deciding to use it as

an opportunity to tell Julian exactly what he was acting like

_**Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain and**_

_**I bet you just can't keep up with, with these fashionistas and**_

_**Tonight, tonight, you are, you are a whispering campaign**_

_**I bet to them, your name is "Cheap"**_

_**I bet to them you look like SHIT**_

Julian was taken aback. Oh so he was going to play back? Still Logan kept on going,

pressing him farther into wall and getting very VERY close.

_**Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears**_

_**And keep telling yourself that,"I'm a diva"**_

_**Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box**_

_**On the table, they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin**_

That was it. Logan was giving Julian the exact reaction he had been hoping for. Julian

pushed Logan away and led him down the hall

_**I'm the new cancer**_

_**Never looked better, you can't stand it**_

_**Because you say so under your breath**_

_**You're reading lips, "When did he get all confident?"**_

Logan shoved Julian. He's had enough of this.

_**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**_

_**Never looked better and you can't stand it**_

The instrumental part of the song kicked in and the two began to circle each other

like sharks after prey.

"Dude! What the HELL are you doing! This is freakin ridiculous!" Logan shouted

"GOING OUT WITH A BANG" Julian laughed

"What does that even mean?"

"HMM, I WONDER… but you were always oblivious weren't you"

Julian slowed down his pace as the song did, staring Logan directly in the face, cocky

smile plastered onto his face though in his eyes you could see the flicker of hurt

behind them

_**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**_

_**I've never looked better and you can't stand it**_

_**Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?**_

_**I've never looked better and you can't stand it**_

Logan stopped in his tracks, looking completely confused. What was going on, what

is this really about.

Julian got angry, getting defensive and directly in the face of the boy he had

been….still was in love with.

_**And I know and I know, it just doesn't feel like**_

_**A night out with no one sizing you up**_

_**I've never been so surreptitious**_

_**So, of course, I'll be distracted when I spike the punch**_

Julian started to back Logan up against the wall

_**And I know and I know, it just doesn't feel like**_

_**A night out with no one sizing you up**_

_**I've never been so surreptitious**_

_**So, of course, I'll be distracted when I spike the punch**_

Julian had Logan trapped now. His face was so close to Logan's that their noses

almost touched. With his index finger he pulled up the blondes chin so they came

face to face.

**And I know and I know, it just doesn't feel like**

**A night out with no one sizing you up**

**I've never been so surreptitious**

**So, of course, I'll be distracted when I spike the punch**

Julian leaned his forehead against Logans and then quickly backed away. He

nonchalantly made his way down the hall and towards the descending staircase,

Leaving Logan dumbfounded against the wall. It was a look Julian had never seen on

Logan before and Julian was pleased with himself. There was a car waiting for him

directly outside to take him to the airport. It was just something Julian needed to do

before he left. If not to make sure that he wouldn't be coming back.

From a high window of the old building Logan peered down at one of his oldest

friends disappear into a long black limo. He still wasn't quite sure what just

happened but he could not take his eyes of the movie star as the car moved out of

sight. Logan leaned against the wall on his side.

What the hell?


End file.
